happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequent Levels
For the levels on the "PLAY" screen, see Featured Levels. '' In the gam''e ''Happy Wheels, users often make the same type of level over and over again. As you may have noticed, not all levels are as much fun to play as the Featured Levels. These levels include: *'Angry Birds:' Levels based on the very popular App for Mobile Phones. There are 4 goals on levels: 1. Throw birds at Pig's fortresses. 2. Control an bird getting launched to destroy fortresses and pigs. 3. Survive an attack of flying birds. 4. Get launched from a cannon (or boost) and crush objects (ONLY if you are Lawnmower Man or if the Object density is 0.1) *'Animation:' Levels that show off animations made by the creator. Usually the character falls down a long hole, with the animation (a stack of shapes, each one looking different) on the left side or the right side. The character falling down gives the illusion of the shapes moving. They can be very well made, or badly made. *'Arrow run/Harpoon run': These levels are extremely frequent; the player has to outrun a series of arrow guns/harpoon guns, and get the finish line alive. These level usually start of with just a few harpoon guns or arrow guns at the start of the level, and the numbers of these weapons gradually increasing until there are normally loads of them at the end, making the level almost impossible. *'Art levels:' Showing off the user's art styles and drawings. A lot of these levels are mosltly made out of flat ground with very few obstacles which are moslty objects eg: boxes and quite easy to complete. Not very frequent. *'Basketball/ Soccer Levels:' There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. These have recently been replaced by the infamous ''Knife throw'. *'''Blade Throwing: Often known as "knife throw". Since the release of blades, these have become extremely common. They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades (machetes, axes, etc.) at food items or NPCs on platforms. *'Break the Glass:' Levels in which the main goal is to break a series of glass panels, the difficulty rising through each level of glass. Many have no originality and are usually just glass panels held in place down a long blue rectangle shape. *'Chance Shot': With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, whom have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. The Skill Test types of basketball levels also feature the small shapes to hold the character in place. *'Demo Levels:' These demo levels are made to show the first part of a level while it's still being made. However, these levels are only made as a way of getting a lot more views, as the end of each demo level will always tell you to 'Rate 5 for a full version'. These levels usually clog up the top played and shouldn't be rated high, as it's merely just a way of getting more views and ratings. Most people do not like these levels. *'Don't Move:' These levels often don't always work, considering the type of computer you have. These levels normally use movement items such as fans, wrecking balls and spring platforms that bump you all the way to the end. They are very generic. These levels have become less popular recently. *'Dunk': Eject, Soar through the air, grab the ball, and dunk it! A good example for this level is 'Ghetto dunk' which is one of the featured levels. Segway Guy is often forced, although Irresponsible Dad is sometimes forced. *'First levels'. Usually comprised of blue squares and triangles, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. People should not save these as they are some of the worst levels in the game. They are often known as "Noob Levels", although, some are good levels. *'Free Porn!:' These levels depict characters or drawn up models having sex, the latter is against the Level Rules. Some of these levels will have you instantly die at the start, with text calling you a pervert. *"Glitch" levels: Hoax levels, which often say: Rate 5 stars, then restart and the whole level will have changed, e.g. the whole level will be made of glass. These levels are usually met with negative reception and are somehow, still ending up in the top rated. As of now, all fake glitch levels will be deleted as they simply clog up the rating list. *'Grenade Throw:' Levels that you need to throw an object with a landmine on NPCs. typically, these levels will tell you to Rate 5 if you got everyone. *'Harpoon stretch: '''Normally Lawnmower Man is the forced character, you are shot with a harpoon with an anchor as soon as the level starts. The aim of this type of level is to see how far you can get with the harpoon through your body. *'Heart donation:' Levels, which like the '''Instant Death '''ones, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart- which is what the 'camera' follows on your character- through a journey to the finish line. Usually at the end of these levels there is a hospital and a nurse/doctor saying to pay 5 stars. Much like' Don't Move levels, they are very dull and generic and don't always work on some computer types. *'Helmet: '''Levels where various objects fall on your head and you survive. Most often, your head is protected by a super-thin white rectangle. These levels have tricked UberHaxorNova in his YouTube videos. *'HEY JIM: Levels telling the creator of Happy Wheels what to add in the game. These levels Mostly have long lists of hazards, miscellaneous and character ideas. As with "more "guys"" levels, these often have sign your name petitions near the end of the level. *'Homing mine survival': In this type of level you are segway guy locked in tiny circles and you must bat away a homing mine before it explodes. these levels are copied, often poorly made "noob levels". Do not rate these up. *'Illusions': Levels that have optical illusions in them. *'Instant Death:' A level where you get killed as soon as the level starts. These are often made by new users. *'Jet Fall': A level in which you try and fall between multiple jets that will push you up into spikes if you land on one. Have recently died down in popularity. *'Job Levels: '''These levels are just like the '''Throw Yourself' levels, where you are spinning on a wheel, and when you eject, you fly across the level, and land in an area that tells you how far you went, but uses job names instead. Like "Mcdonalds Toilet Cleaner" for "Bad" and "President" for "Epic" *'Kill:' Most often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber" or "Kill your Boss". A majority of the community support these types of levels but the rest dislike these levels. *'Leetball: '''These levels consist of a ball of which collides with everything, and thin rectangles that collide with everything except the character. The character has to eject, grab onto the ball, and roll through a bunch of obstacles to the finish. These levels are sometimes well- made and fun, but other times, often by new users who saw the highly- played, highly- rated ones, try to make one of their own, but don't know that they have to put the collision to #2, and so the player just flops down on a rectangle. These levels are sometimes also called '''ziplining'. *'Life of:' These levels are often found with high ratings. They involve a character's so called 'life' beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children- or when they die. A lot of these contain quite disgusting content with NPC's and characters and can get annoying after a while. *'Meat Factory:' These levels consist usually of a character ejecting from their vehice to join a group of NPCs through a series of gears and hazards that grind the characters into tiny bits which then, end up looking like ground meat. These levels can be long and and quite creative, or be very short and and poorly made. Many also include things like "Rate 5 if the meat goes past this line". *'More "guys":' Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. Good versions of these levels have a drawing or even an interactive version of the character. Bad versions are usually a long blue block with angry text demanding for a new character. Sometimes they have sign your name 'petitions on them. *'Mow the lawn: These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. These maps can sometimes be quite creative and detailed, others can just be a blue block sucking in a lot of NPC's. *'Multiplayer': A level made mostly by beginners who do not know well about the site breaking down sometimes. These have been a main new source of the level browsers, which are reapetedly copied over and over by "noobs". This level has one person demanding for a multiplayer system (which will obviously not work because of the site not running too well). People can also tell the author copied it because they did not bother to change the level Dawn of the Dead level 7 at the top of the featured. *'My Machine: '''These levels detail a (sometimes) complicated machine. A series of mechanisms will activate a hazard that will usualy decapitate an NPC at the end. Some of these require having to think about what to do. *'Neon Level:' A very frequent level type that usually involve a black background and shapes with a black shape color with a vivid outline color such as red, yellow, or blue. *'New Character:' Much like the fake glitch levels, these levels will put you in a box telling you to rate 5, and then save your replay using a certain 'code', which will 'unlock hidden characters'. These levels have clogged up the top played a lot, mainly due to noobs believing it to be real. These levels sprung from when Pogostick Man was accidentally placed in the character filter. *'NEW Glitch:' Often fake, poorly made levels, but sometimes are authentic and quite unique. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch". It teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'Nova': These levels are made specifically for a Happy Wheels player UberHaxorNova, who has created many Happy Wheels videos on YouTube. Many users believe that if their levels get high plays, Nova will use them in one of his videos, so these levels are quite frequent. Many of these levels are nearly impossible using all kinds of hazards and traps. Very similar levels are made for other YouTube users who make Happy Wheels videos, AKSpartanKiller and Daneboe. *'Only for Pros: These levels are levels which are commonly made with spinning circle shapes, [http://www.happywheels.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Platform Spring '' ''Platforms] , and Harpoon Guns, in which a character (Usually Segway Guy or Wheelchair Guy) has to either swing from circle to circle, making it to the end while dodging a Harpoon Gun which first at you at the end, or bounce his/her way to the end, again dodging the harpoon. Occasionally, they will use Spike Sets to add more challenge. *'''Paddlepault: Levels in which you try and traverse through a level full of Paddle Platforms. The name was inspired by taking "Paddle" and combining it with the end of the word catapult, since paddle platforms act somewhat like catapults. *'Quiz:' A level testing your smarts. A right answer moves on; while a wrong one results in death. However, some of the questions are biased, such as "Who is the best character?", making these levels not fun. *'Race': Levels racing with other characters which are (mostly) quite crude, and some which are very well done. *'Ragdoll': Also known as rope swing. A level that often consists of ropes and conveyer belts which are your job to manuver. Most frequently made by a group named the Ragdoll Enforcers. *'Rate 5': About 95% of levels on Happy Wheels will tell you to Rate 5. These levels range from nooby blue-block levels, to highly detailed levels. Any level asking you to rate 5 should always be rated 0 (levels can be rated 0 by going left of the 1 star rating), this encourages people to not tell people to rate 5, and stops annoying levels like fake 'Glitch levels' from clogging up the 'Top Played'. Many levels will say things such as: "Rate 5 if you survived" and 'Rate 5 if you killed him". Asking for a 5 star rating is also against Level Rules, however, none of them are being removed. *'Rocket': Levels that allows the player to ride a rocket. Common characters are the Irresponsible Dad the or Moped Couple.These levels are scored depending on details of the rocket. Most are controled by using left and right arrow keys. They have become quite popular since the release of the vehicle tool. *'Rolling Box/Circle:' Levels, in which were mostly made after the update to hide your vehicle, consists of a character without his or her vehicle, trapped in a high density box "vehicle" with 10 leaning strength, in which the player grabs it and controls it with the Left and Right arrow keys to usually crush Vans, Characters, and other destructible items. Usually just a straight course through said items, not really much challenge. The alternative before the hide vehicle option was a bunch of small circles around Irresponsible Dad and a Rectangle shell to form a Circle on the outside, grouped to trap Irresponsible Dad in the circles, and use the Left and Right Arrow keys to move, without grabbing the actual circle. This is due to Irresponsible Dad's high leaning strength. *'Rube Goldberg Machines: '''Although very uncommon, there are levels in which you press a button which releases a ball (Most Often) which causes and effect similar to Rube Goldberg machines, using dominos and more balls, with an occasional odd object, to complete an objective. Whether it is giving a stick figure his head back or knocking things down onto you. There are some of these levels that are good and creative with the objects, and most others are most a bunch of dominoes. *'Saw:' Levels attempting to be based on the Saw movie series, however, they usually just require you to push a button to see an NPC be killed. These levels have become recently uncommon due to a statement by Jim Bonacci asking users to stop making Saw themed levels, and the fact that these levels acually require some skill and thought. *'Sign your name here:' Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's. Often named "Sign where you land"! These levels are mostly importable and then copied by other users which mostly clog up the browser levels. These levels have become very rare nowadays due to Jim stating that "''The level browser shouldn't be used as some retarded message board", and that all signing levels will now be deleted. *'Skill Test': Throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. These mostly have numbers under the object which tells you how many points you get, with prizes falling sometimes. *'Smash': A type of kill level, in which you smash an NPC with a miscellaneous item, usually a van, toilet or a small meteor by grabbing on to one of those objects; the object being on a spring platform or Paddle Platform set to a 2.00 second delay. The platorm activates and propels the object, and you try to smash the NPC below. *'Spike Fall': A new minigame that can be fun. You start, falling between two spike sets far apart from each other. As you fall, they close in on you and create a funnel-like shape. *'Stairs': Sometimes called 'Legendary Stairs', these levels possibly started after the Featured Level "IT KEEPS HAPPENING!". Mostly Irresponsible Dad as a forced character, you just fall or ride down some long lasting stairs, you'll have to try to survive to be able to win. Sometimes there's a rating list at the start telling you if you're getting better (such as calling you a noob and if you pass that, the insults get better). *'STOP FAKE GLITCHES: '''These levels normally have text complaining to people who make fake glitch levels to stop. Most of the time, The Character is put into a small box having an example of a fake glitch then saying rate 5 if you hate fake glitch levels. Some of these get into the top rated which does, aswell as other bad levels push down other good levels. *'Suicide': These maps are much like the '''Mow the Lawn' maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, you end up mowing through your character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Throw yourself': A level where you are stuck in a rotating "wheel" where you throw yourself as far as you can. The character that is mostly used for these type of levels is Irresponsible Dad.They get annoying after a while. Also an overused level. *'Traps': Levels showing traps people made. Some can be original and fun, but many are unoriginal and get annoying very quickly. *'Trial Level:' Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *Troll: Levels trolling. Basically, there is a finish line that is blocked by either an invisible wall, spikes, etc., but then there is a way around it. When the way around it is found, another finish shows up only to be put inside ANOTHER trap. Then there's another finish, and another trap, and it can go on for almost forever sometimes. Usually it stops at 3-5 trolls. Lots of these levels have been made and most of them are unoriginal levels with no flair or color whatsoever. *'Try to win': Levels which usually contain lots of hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish recieve a HDTV!". *'Tutorial': Levels which are meant to help players create some kind of machine,glitch,vehicle,or even moving NPCs.Normally,at the levels featuring machines,it contains Rate 5 for a tutorial!. *'Update!': Levels often made after an update. Will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". *'Video Game:' Levels thatare based on levels or characters from video games, such as Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Super Meat Boy and more. *'Ways to Die': More common when someone starts a series of deaths. Usually made in 5 death intervals, and then asking people to rate 5 and play to encourage them to make a sequel. These eventually clog up the entire "play count levels this week" and "rating levels this week". very similar to saw levels. * Wheel Of Luck: Involves Segway Guy as a forced character sometimes. You're in the air above a big sleeping ball with NPC's pinned to it. You eject and land and grab on the ball which begins to spin around pretty fast while there's hazards like harpoons and arrow guns and blade weapons pinned and start spinning. You have to try to see how long you can hang on to the wheel without breaking your arms. Mostly all characters only have one pin to hold there arms, but it only makes it easier because only one of there arms are pinned instead on both, which could make it a lot easier for you to survive. Most variants of this level are stolen, easily seen by the lack of any change to one of these levels. *'WWE takedown: '''Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, a table, or some floors of glass. These have died down a bit recently. *'X VS Y''' : A variation of a Sign Your Name level in which you sign in a designated area, marked by one option and the other the second option. A lot of these levels are simply made by having a finish line on two sides below you saying the name of their choice. *'Website:' These levels show a popular website such as Facebook, Total Jerkface or YouTube page in which you look at it or ride in an actual video. *'Zombies!': These levels are normally about the player riding away from a groups of Wheelchair Guy NPCs. The NPCs are usually weilding Blade Weapons. Some of these levels can be quite detailed and creative, while others can just be a bunch of NPCs on a long blue block. Original and unique levels will often get crowded by these levels, and they will become unknown and will never be enjoyed by others. If you see a level that you think is poor quality please rate it down, and if you see a good level that you think is worthy of a high rating, please support it as much as you can by saving funny replays and rating it up. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Real Life References Category:Level Editor Category:Users Category:features